Beneath the Moon's Grasp
by Phat-lady
Summary: Sango prided herself on being a great friend,at least she thought she was until the last couple of weeks. Somehow in less than twenty days she had found herself marked by one of her comrades and the love of her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Moon's Grasp

Chapter 1

He didn't want her, he didn't care if it sounded mean or not but he didn't want the attachment he felt for her, the pull he hated it- this feeling of weakness. He liked to fight to rip the heads off demons, tear them to shreds feel their blood ooze between his claws. He did not like to sit and spill his guts, his most hidden thoughts to her, Yet every night he found himself sitting in the same place telling her his innermost thoughts and he couldn't stop.

Twenty days ago it had begun and twenty days ago he had formed a bond with Sango and he just couldn't shake it. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, that he could share his innermost thoughts and desired the presence of a demon slayer, someone trained to hunt and eliminate his kind.

Yet every night he met her under the moon, and every night he gave her a part of himself he had never given anyone else. Kikyou and Kagome two names that bought on different thoughts, and feelings but they both shared something in common besides their souls, they both shared his love. He knew he cared deeply for them, Kikyou his past love and Kagome his future love and he dreaded the day he would have to make a decision. Now he wasn't even sure there was a decision to make, his youkai may have already made it for him.

He had never despised his youkai heritage he reveled in it and couldn't wait until they completed the jewel so he could fully become what he felt fate had denied him. Yet he was completely unprepared for that night twenty days ago when his youkai had put its complete trust in her, when it let her into his soul, and mind and when it had decided she would be his.

The new moon was not a great time for him, it was a time of too many memories and reminders and also a time where he the leader was helpless and although he would never admit it out loud it bothered him.

He climbed his usual tree and he sat as he waited for his power and heritage to disappear, for him to become human, for him to become just another man. He felt his youkai drain and he couldn't help but grasp onto a branch as he felt his powers slip away. It was like his soul had split into two and he wondered if this was how Kikyou and Kagome felt all the time.

He looked up at the moon as it seemed to taunt him as it hung unusually large and bright commanding his attention. It was then he felt the first drops of rain yet he continued to sit as lighting flashed across the sky and as little droplets began to fall from the sky.

He was just about to hop down and head for cover when he heard a rustling, and deep inside he hoped it wasn't Naraku or a demon. Even though he knew he could put up a better fight than the average man he knew he would be no match for any type of demon at that moment.

He was surprised when he saw her come through the trees and for a moment he wondered if maybe she had been possessed again as she calmly walked through the night. He finally decided to say something to her because he hated the way she was looking at him with that look of pity and shock as if she didn't know about his transformation.

She responded in true Sango fashion refusing to give him any answers but plenty of attitude and maybe if it had been under different circumstance he would have chuckled but he literally felt heavy. Instead he turned and begin to walk away hoping she would do the same and return back to the village. To his dismay she entered the cave with him and took a seat across from him and now he was sure she was possessed.

As he sat he recalled glancing at the moon and then he felt it a tug, he couldn't describe it but it felt like his youkai was seeping back into his body but he knew that was impossible. Glancing back at the moon he felt it again but much stronger and he knew something wasn't right. She shouldn't be here she needed to go so he tried to speak to her to tell her to go back to the village instead he confessed he felt weak.

Her eyes flew to his in shock and he felt his own eyes widen at his omission. He didn't understand what the hell had happened he wasn't going to say that. He stood abruptly to his feet and he watched as she followed suit. "Inuyasha are you ok," he heard her ask as he felt the pull again. "I…No," he admitted as he sat back down holding his head.

"I can go for Miroku," she started to stand but paused when he grabbed her by the wrist yanking her back to the ground, "No," he shouted before releasing her arm. "Stay, stay with me." She nodded and he could see the worry in her eyes and then he heard her gasp.

"Inuyasha your eyes… their gold" he heard her whisper in shock as she glanced back at the full moon. He looked over at the moon also and he felt that pull again but this time he felt himself slipping away.

When he awoke he instantly felt out of place, the ground was beneath him and as he adjusted to his surroundings he wondered how he had ended up in a cave. It wasn't that which startled him though its was the form sleeping next to him.

He could recognize Sango's hakama anywhere but why the hell was she there. He didn't know how to wake her, she wasn't Kagome he couldn't just nudge her. What the hell he thought as he gave her a small push. She groaned before turning around her back facing him and he felt his mouth dry up and his brain stop.

On Sango's shoulder above her torn hakama lay two small puncture wounds. In disbelieve he stood to his feet looking around, he couldn't have done it, how could he, deep inside he knew he had.

He had marked Sango.

Wow where I have I been, under a rock… sorry I've yet to finish my other story, life had been? Hectic

Anyway I appreciate it greatly those who review, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N From here on out I probably just alternate both Sango and Inuyasha POV every other chapter but I wanted them to both have their version of events for the beginning.

Beneath the Moon's grasp

Chapter 2

Sango prided herself on being a great friend, she was supportive, she was loyal, and she was honest at least she thought she was all those things until the last couple of weeks. Somehow in less than twenty days she had found herself marked by one of her comrades who happened to also be the love of her best friend

To be honest Sango had never paid that much attention to Inuyasha and his presence. Of course he was loud, arrogant, and brash but a person who happened to be graced with his presence for five minutes could see that. Of course she also noticed him when they fought, his skills could not be ignored but mostly she noticed when he made her best friend cry. Yes Kagome sweet, innocent, pure Kagome she was the epitome of what Sango wished she could be but she was too broken too ruined to ever have the innocence Kagome possessed. Maybe that's why she felt it was her duty to look out for Kagome to protect her like a big sister because she didn't want her to lose her kindness and love for everything and everyone.

Sango wanted to blame Kagome for the dilemma she found herself in, she wanted to blame her for going home to take those finals for school she had talked so often about. She wanted to tell her it was her fault for going home for three weeks and leaving her and him alone on the new moon his weakest moment, the moment when they both needed support and felt lost in the world.

Then she wanted to blame him- Miroku, for being so oblivious and so trusting or maybe he was out searching for girls to give him a child since Sango had continued to put off their engagement but his failure to see her relationship with the hanyou was different, more complex, and intense upset her.

So every night she was there, sometimes waiting or sometimes he beat her there his golden eyes staring at her as she entered the darkness of the forest. Often they would stay there for hours talking or sometimes they just sat in complete silence.

Then recently they had begun to travel, her upon his back as she had seen her best friend do so many times before. They went to locations she never knew existed and she wondered why he brought her there, why he would take her to places lit by the moon, or fireflies. When she asked him why he could never give her a complete answer and she was starting to believe maybe he was losing complete control of himself.

She remembered that night so clearly, that night of the full moon because the day had started off terrible for her. It was a day of remembrance, a day of pain, and a day of sorrow so deep it cut her from inside and tore her to shreds on the outside. The anniversary of her village's destruction, the day she forever lost her father to death and her brother to evil.

It was also the day Kagome had to take her leave and so Sango met her best friend and said goodbye while the horrors of what the day meant broke her in half. Of course her comrades didn't know what this day held, it was no way she would allow them to witness her pain again; she had to be in control.

She remembered after Kagome had went down the well to return to her future, Miroku had taken one look at her face and told her things would be ok "Kagome wouldn't be gone to long," and she recalled thinking if only he knew the truth.

The day only seemed to get weirder because she swore when she and Kiara had flown to visit the graves she had seen Kohaku there placing a flower on her father's grave but by the time she had landed he was no where to be found yet the flower remained.

It was that night though that would forever stick in her mind, it was a dark night full of rain and thunder and she remembered sitting inside Kaede's hut as the rain hit the ground watching Miroku meditate and Shippou color with some supplies Kagome had bought from her time. It was then a wind blew the flap of the hut and she saw it- a full moon. Against the storm it seemed to glow almost ethereal in its shape and color and she found herself hypnotized, pulled by it. She remembered Miroku calling out to her as she made her way towards the hut's opening and she remembered telling him she would return soon as she ignored his calls and worries.

The rain had soaked her sandals and her Hakama by the time she had arrived in the forest and it was then the spell seemed to break for she began to wonder why she had walked into the rain with no protection but it was his voice that completely seemed to break her from the moons grasp. "Why are you here," It was rough, it was angry yet it was different…less menacing… less demonic. From the tree shadows he emerged, black locks plastered to his head, eyes dull of their usual brightness and then she remembered.

They seemed to stare at each other eternally her with a look of dismay and somewhat pity and him with a look of anger and shame. She wanted to turn and go for she knew this was his most vulnerable time, he didn't even like Kagome to see him like this…human, powerless, weak. Yet she couldn't move her feet seemed planted to the ground and she had to glance down to make sure she wasn't stuck in quick sand.

"What do you want," It was a question full of anger and she responded in turn, "Nothing that concerns you," and she found herself wondering why she sounded so annoyed. He hadn't really done anything to her but then he shocked her by falling from the tree to land next to her. Standing beside her for the first time she saw Inuyasha up close as a human but what shocked her were his words, "Why did you come here, why Sango." It was said with such venom and anger she didn't know how to respond. She stuttered for a moment not knowing how to respond. No they weren't best friends, and she had whacked him over the head a few times but she at least thought they had a mutual respect for one another so why was he treating her like this.

"I..I don't know," she finally managed to break out and he just stood there looking at her rain dripping off both of their faces, off their hair, down their hakamas. Lightning flashed across the sky and they both glanced up at the moon again. It was then a downpour began and she looked to Inuyasha, silently asking if he was going back with her, back to Kaede's instead she watched him turn and go the opposite way and for some reason she followed.

They ended up in a cave and for a moment she didn't think he knew she was there but then as he sat in a corner he locked eyes with her, "Why didn't you go back," he asked and this time his voice lacked its usual anger or sarcasm this time Inuyasha sounded reserved. "I don't know," she answered and she remembered feeling like an idiot or like her mind had deserted her.

"You shouldn't be here I'm weak," she looked into his brown orbs startled by his confession. Inuyasha never proclaimed he was weak he could get his arm chopped off in battle and he was still claim he was the strongest and would be the victor. She didn't know how to respond so she sat quietly her legs crossed arms around her torso trying to keep herself warm.

He seemed just as surprised as she did by his omission because his eyes widened slightly and he jumped to his feet. Then he did something even stranger he began to hold his head as if in pain and lowered himself back to the ground. Now truly worried Sango went to stand but was yanked back down, "Stay, stay with me," he whispered and all she could do was nod in fear.

It was then she noticed his eyes, it couldn't be. His eyes had returned back to their natural gold, looking back over to the moon she gasped it was still full she didn't understand. He looked at her questioningly and she told about his eyes changing. She watched as he went to stand again and made it to the caves opening. He stood there for what seemed like an hour while she sat unsure if she should go for help or just stay put.

Finally he turned and she jumped to her feet as she saw his eyes, they were gold but now red tinged the edges. The blackness of his hair made him sort of resemble Naraku to Sango and she turned looking for a way to escape wondering what she had stumbled upon.

Standing she said his name calmly, "Inuyasha," when he didn't respond she started towards his way. The mouth of the cave was big enough for her to run past and around him. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was panting hard as though out of breathe, his chest heaving up and down. It was then she noticed his claws were back on one hand and his eyes held a menacing glare as though he didn't recognize her. Swallowing hard she decided to make a break for it.

Silently praying she took off running at full speed hoping that Inuyasha's power's had yet to return but her hope was short lived. She had made it to the mouth of the cave when she felt herself being half pushed back half pulled into the cave.

Afraid to look up she refused to meet his eyes but then he shocked her by grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him. She was expecting to see anger, hate, and maybe a desire to rip her apart but instead his eyes were glazed over focused on her. She tried to shift from his tight grasp on her chin but she heard a rumble from his chest and decided it would be best to stay put.

He stood there staring at her for at least fifteen minutes and when he showed no sign of moving she had decided enough was enough. "Inuyasha I need to go get you help now something is not right," As if angered by her statement he pushed her back deeper into the cave his hands on her shoulders until they reached nearly the end.

"Inuyasha let me go," she was trying not to panic but she was recalling a story from her village she had heard about demons during a full moon. As she tried to loosen his grip on her shoulders she hear him growl again. She knew she had to get away. Letting go of her fear she tried to duck under Inuyasha's grasp and was successful in breaking his hold but once again he quickly grasped her.

Not one to give up another plan formed in her head but it was short lived when she felt him bring his hands back up to her shoulders. So quick she barely knew what was happening he ripped her hakama from her shoulder until her shoulder was exposed. Praying to God he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do she cried out.

It was too late though as Inuyasha sank his fangs into her shoulder and the only thing she could do was look up at the big illuminating moon as Inuyasha marked her as his.

Please Review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was frozen he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe and for the first time in his life Inuyasha was afraid. He silently prayed it was a dream that he would wake up at in a few moments in a tree near Kaedes hut and Kagome would be there sleeping peacefully but as he watched Sango stir to awake he knew the reality.

What the hell had happened the night before? His brain was fuzzy he could remember it raining, remember Sango finding him, the new moon, but everything else was black. As Sango stirred again he snapped from his thoughts, watching as she left sleeps grasp and as realization dawned on her face and then horror.

Her hand instantly flew to her shoulder as she jumped to her feet, her hair whipping around as she turned to face him. They stood there for what felt like hours or at least it seemed that long in his mind. He waited for her to speak, he didn't know what to say he couldn't just very well say "feh," and leave, instead he waited for her to lash out, to hit him to do… something.

Instead she just stood there a look of shock on her face as she clutched her neck and he prayed she would just hit him, it would be so much welcoming than the silence. He had to do something say something,

"Sango I.." before he could finish she had taken off leaving a small wake of dust where she had once stood and he continued to stand feeling helpless.

"Why.." that was the only thought Sango's mind seemed to form as she ran towards the village, she needed to leave now, what would they say? She wasn't dumb she knew what a mark was and she knew what it meant. It meant she had just lost her best friend. It meant Miroku would never look her in the face again, It meant her and Inuyasha..she couldn't even finish the thought.

It was her fault, he had told her to leave, but no she had been stubborn. Why hadn't she listened, why had she followed him to the cave. Those eyes she couldn't get them out of her mind. He had started to transform into a full demon, but she didn't understand. She thought he only transformed when he was angry, was he upset, truly what had happened the night before.

As she approached the village she began to panic, would they notice.. Ripping her hair sash from her customary ponytail she let her hair flow as she attempted to hide the wound. As soon as she entered the opening of the hut she came face to face with those familiar violent orbs.

"Sango my dear where were you," she tried to stop herself from shaking as he gathered her into a hug and continued, "Are you ok you had me worried, we were looking for you half the night," he said pointing to where Kiara lay snoring softly.

"I uh," she didn't know what to say,

"I'm sorry," she finally managed to get out as she gently pushed him away from her.

Giving her a worried glance Mirokue grabbed her hands as he pulled her closer glancing into her eyes, "Are you sure you are ok Sango, you are shaking." Looking down at her hands she saw they were indeed moving on their own.

She couldn't let him know what happened, she needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she commanded her hands to remain still. Forcing a small grin on her face she nodded, "I'm fine Miroku I just needed to have some time to myself."

When he begin to search her face as if he didn't believe her she knew she couldn't stay in there much longer, looking at his handsome features distorted in worry over her well being. No she needed to leave, "I'm gonna go take a bath," she exclaimed as she backed away out of the hut. Before he could protest she had already taken off.

Inuyasha was angry, no he pissed and he didn't know who he was angrier with himself or her. He had asked her why she had come told her to leave but no she had a Kagome moment and decided to be stubborn and stay. Then there was himself, he truly couldn't remember what had occurred but he knew one thing for sure. He had not been in control and he hated not being in control more than anything else.

Although he wasn't a full youkai he knew a little about marks. He knew what purpose they served and for the life of him he couldn't understand why his youkai had marked Sango. Then there lay another problem, how could have his youkai been present at all during the new moon.

He was suppose to be completely human the entire night but those were clearly not normal human bites on Sango.. no that was the mark of a demon or in his case a hanyou. Shaking his head Inuyasha tried to clear the thoughts in his mind. He would get answers soon he thought as he continued he trek through the forest, ripping through trees and shrubs as he ran at top speed.

He hadn't seen Azumi since he was a small child many years ago but he knew for sure she would remember him. In actuality she was the reason he was alive in the first place, her knowledge on infant hanyous had helped his mother Izayoi greatly after his father had been killed shortly after his birth.

Even in death his father had loved his mother or at least that is the story he was told as a child. His father had come to his mother in a dream and told her to find the great hanyou, Azumi a healer and wise woman on the welfare of hanyous. He gave Izayoi very specific directions and led her to the young hanyou who took one look at the infant in Izayoi's arms and proclaimed, "he's so cute, look at those ears."

So yeah Azumi was not your normal spiritual advisor and healer, she was young, she was vibrant and for lack of words most people, hanyous, demons, and humans alike thought she was completely a little crazy.

As he passed the waterfalls he could see her hut from afar, it wasn't hard to miss with all of the junk that littered around it and Inuyasha let out a deep breath as he got closer he needed some answers now.

Before he could announce his prescience he felt someone grab him in a tight embrace, stepping back he watched as the short woman circled him, her huge green eyes glittering as she assessed him. When she finally came back to face the front of him she squealed before launching herself in his arms again,

"Oh I will never forget those gorgeous, big, golden eyes or those fluffy ears," she said pulling back again. "Inuyasha, how are you". Almost having to stop himself from grinning he nodded remembering the serious matter at hand. Only Azumi could make him almost forget why he had even come in the first place. Her carefree behavior was quite infectious and Inuyasha regarded her as an older sister.

Before he realized it Azumi had pulled him into her small hut and as she took a seat he followed noticing that the inside was unusually clean considering all the crap surrounding the hut. Staring at him for a moment she spoke, "Ok so Inuyasha tell me what's wrong, you only come visit me like every hundred years and if I recall it's only been ninety nine."

Yeah and only Azumi could make him feel guilty too, ignoring her jab at him he told her what had occurred or at least what he could remember. She sat in complete silence as he told her what he recalled about the new moon, Sango, blacking out, the morning. When he finished she hurried to her feet and into the next room.

When she emerged she was carrying a scroll which she dropped on the floor next to him. "Well Inuyasha although it is not common there are a few cases of what you have described. There are plenty of us half demons changing on the new moon but there are also a few times when instead of turning human certain hanyous have completely become demons".

" What I can't explain though is how you transformed into your human form and then your complete demonic form during the new moon."

"You should not have been able to both." When she saw the confusion on his face she continued, "Well in regards to you marking the young demon slayer I have some good news and then some bad news and maybe a little worse news."

Unrolling the scroll she pointed to a passage, "You marked the girl but you didn't give her a mating mark," she saw him exhale slightly and hurriedly added, "but nonetheless you still marked her."

"Ok so when are you going to get to the good news," he gruffly exclaimed he was slightly getting irritated by this whole ordeal.

"Well Inuyasha you have formed a temporary bond with the girl and it will eventually wear off as long as you don't mark her again with the intent of claiming her you will be fine."

When he looked at her with confusion she decided to continue since it was obvious he was completely lost.

"You bit her on her shoulder which is only a bond mark, I'm actually shocked your youkai hadn't already given it to your friend from the future," when she saw his face dropped she hurried on.

"Anyway there are different marks to signify different things, a mark on the shoulder is an bond mark it means you trust and have an attachment to that person, a mark a little higher towards the collarbone means you intent to court and mate a person, and the final mark on the lower neck is a mating bond which you know is a life mate mark."

"You gave the exterminator a bond mark which is temporary and will eventually go away."

"As long as you two don't form a stronger connection and stay away from one another as much as possible you will be fine." Hoping to see a smile or at least some hope on the hanyou's face she was unprepared for the frown on his face.

"How the hell are we suppose to not have contact when we fight and travel together," Standing to his feet angrily he ran his hands through his hair. One of them would have to leave and it couldn't be him.

Maybe she would be glad to leave, maybe she had already left he thought back to how she ran out of the cave.

Looking down at Azumi he watched as she grabbed his hands, "Inuyasha it's a bond mark within a couple of weeks it should go away, maybe your group could take a break everyone could go visit their families," she said hoping her idea would help him.

Instead he seemed to get even more angrier, "She doesn't have any family, they are dead," he bit out.

Feeling helpless Azumi embraced him, "It will be fine I promise Inuyasha it's all temporary and with you not being a full demon it will probably go away within three weeks."

Well that was the only choice he had, stay away from the group for a few weeks. With Kagome already gone for her school tests his disappearance wouldn't seem that unusual since they had to wait to search for the jewel anyway.

Putting his arms around Azumi he hugged her back. At least this would all soon end and Kagome would hopefully never have to know.

As he turned to leave he heard Azumi call out, "Inuyasha be careful although a bond mark is the shortest lasting in terms of time it can be the most powerful and dangerous."

"Remember it's tied to your emotions and feelings and so you ay not always feel like yourself. You will sometimes pick up on her feelings and you may find yourself desiring her presence, and having unusual feelings just try and remain away for a couple weeks."

Giving a curt nod Inuysha continued towards the hut as Azumi's warning kept replaying in his head, 'It can be the most powerful.'

By the time Sango had reached a spring far enough from the village she was exhausted and out of breath but she had to make sure Miroku wouldn't be able to search her out and spy on her. Standing in front of the pool of water she pushed her hair away from her shoulder.

For the first time she was able to see the two fang marks on her white skin and she shivered slightly because now it really seemed that much real.

Undressing she hurriedly washed and dressed, she needed to talk to Inuyasha. Earlier she hadn't known what to do or what to say but if he had marked her and they were mated then she couldn't keep avoiding him forever.

They would have to figure out a way to undo it, and she wondered if there was even a way they could make the mark go away. When she was younger she recalled hearing about how demons marked their mates for life, the same way humans got married.

What she didn't understand is how and why Inuyasha could have marked her. Did he mistake her for Kagome. Fanning her hair to cover her shoulder she took off towards Kaede's village again hoping he would be there.

Instead when she arrived she came face to face with Miroku again. "Sango you must stop disappearing on me are you trying to kill me," he said grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest over his heart.

Sango had to stop herself from yanking her hand away, for some reason he was annoying her to no end. "I'm sorry," she said again feeling guilty for her thoughts.

She couldn't be upset with Miroku he was just worried, she didn't know who to be upset with herself, him, the moon.

"It's ok my dear," he said grabbing her and pulling her close again and for the life of her Sango couldn't understand what was happening.

As Miroku pulled her in for a hug her shoulder begin to burn, it was a though someone had taken a hot coal and placed it on top of her skin and she had to force herself not to cry out.

Wincing she tried to pull back and Miroku instantly looked at her. He was truly worried she was acting strange as if in pain. "You are lying Sango you are not ok," he said as he pushed her hair away from her face and wondered why it was loose in the first lace she rarely wore it undone.

Sango began to panic as Miroku began to pull her hair back, she couldn't let him see the mark. Although her neck was still burning she had to distract him. Putting her arms around his back she pulled him in close for a hug and it worked for his hands went to stroke her lower back. Just as he was about to reach her behind and before she could pull back she heard a growl.

She quickly broke away from Miroku as she looked over to the huts entrance and saw him standing there, a frown on his face. It was weird but she felt almost like she had gotten caught doing something bad and she reacted as if so pulling back and putting as much distance between her and Miroku as she could.

As Miroku went over to greet him Inuyasha's eyes didn't leave hers and the frown never left his face. Sango finally broke contact when she heard Miroku ask him what was wrong and instead of answering Inuyasha just continued to look at her, his anger now turning into a look for confusion.

Before she or Miroku could say anything he turned and left the hut and Sango was left realizing her neck was no longer burning.

Damn that fucking bond, what the hell was his problem. He had stalked her out to explain what Azumi had told him but when he entered the hut and saw her hugging Miroku he had felt rage and he couldn't understand it.

He had wanted to snatch the monks hand off and he hadn't had that desired since he had first met the houshi and he had tried to steal Kagome. It had to be that damn bond making him react like that, but he didn't understand why it would.

As he ran towards the forest he knew he needed to kill something, he was frustrated with the entire situation. He decided he would just stay away from her a few days and then seek her out to explain, until then he needed to hunt.

"What's his problem," she heard Mirou state as he came towards her once again. Backing up she decided she needed to think. "I will be back I need some fresh air."

Miroku didn't know what was going on with Sango she had seemed distracted and confused since yesterday and as her intended he felt like he should be there for her. "I am coming with you," he stated as he grabbed his staff but when he turned back around she was already gone. Letting out a sigh he sat down on the mat. Something definitely wasn't right with her.

She couldn't find him she had searched far and wide and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Looking up to the sky she decided to head back to the village, she felt uneasy now about the moon and she'd come out with no type of protection once again. When she reached Kaede, she ignored the worried looks of the old woman, Miroku, and Shippo as she unrolled her mat and wrapped herself up and before she knew it she was deep in slumber.

She awoke with a start, what was happening, she felt it again.

A tug. A pull. A nudge.

Before she knew it she was standing her blankets pooled around her feet. Glancing around worriedly she saw all her companions were fast asleep. Then she felt it again, this time so strong she literally almost fell to her knees.

Then her shoulder began to throb, her hand went to it and she wondered for a moment if maybe Naraku was somehow trying to control her. Before she could even dwell on the thought her neck began to painfully throb. Glancing towards the opening of the hut, she could almost hear a whispering, almost like her conscience or mind whispering..go. Before she knew it she was outside the darkness of the sky making her uneasy and the cool fall breeze making her shiver.

The whisper was there again.

Go….

It urged her, it beckoned her, and pulled her until she walked. She didn't know how long she walked or even where her feet had taken her, she didn't even think she could control her body anymore. It was a scary thought but for some reason she wasn't afraid.

Once again she noticed the pain in her neck lessened as she walked and then realization dawned on her.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she entered a clearing and saw those golden eyes staring at her, clear surprise evident in them as his white locks blew in the gentle breeze.

On its own accord her hand flew to her shoulder

It didn't burn at all anymore.

A/N well first I want to thank those who reviewed and please review let me know what you think. Im trying to figure out if this story seems like a good idea or not or if it seems cliché let me know.

2nd someone pointed out I started to say full moon instead of new moon in the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry and thanks for catching that I somehow slipped up and started saying full moon I was probably thinking about Twilight or something lol. Anyway it will be corrected.


End file.
